For Internet users and businesses alike, the Internet continues to be increasingly valuable. More people use the Web for everyday tasks, from social networking, shopping, banking, and paying bills to consuming media and entertainment. E-commerce is growing, with businesses delivering more services and content across the Internet, communicating and collaborating online, and inventing new ways to connect with each other. With this increased popularity and value comes an increased desire for websites and web service providers to procure multiple domain names that may be related to their website, web service, brand, or product. Further, as domain names have become more valuable, many domain name speculators and brokers have amassed vast numbers of domain names. As individuals and entities procure more and more domain names, it can become increasingly difficult for the individual or entity to manage or otherwise keep track of the plurality of domain names that they own or have an interest in. Additionally, these users or entities may have little time to organize a portfolio of domain names.